


First Year Anniversary

by Vodka112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Alfred prepares a celebration.





	First Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for [Nobu](22021.tumblr.com)

Today’s the day. Alfred hums under his breath when he opens the door. There’s a white box under his arm. 

It’s been an exact year since he and Ivan started seeing each other. Alfred heads straight for the kitchen. He sets down the box carefully on the table and opens it. 

It’s a beautifully decorated, dark cherry and chocolate cake. The words “Happy Anniversary!” is written down in elaborate strokes with white chocolate, with cherries tumbling down the sides. Alfred fusses with the candle stick, putting it on the cake as gently as he can. Then he steps back and admires his work.

“Yep! This is perfect!” he says to himself. There’s wine chilling in the freezer and meat waiting to be cooked. Alfred’s ready for this. It’s going to be the perfect anniversary.

“What are you doing?” 

Alfred jumps. Ivan is leaning on the kitchen doorpost, his mischievous eyes going from Alfred’s back, to the cake on the table. Alfred waves his arms at him.

“Wait, it’s not ready! Get out!” he orders.

“Dorogoy, is this really necessarily?” Ivan complains but he turns around and lets himself be pushed to the living room. 

“It’s tradition. Like– Like not seeing the bride the night before the wedding!” Alfred reasons. Ivan chuckles and turns around. Then he hugs Alfred.

“Moy milyj, I‘m sure it will be wonderful,” Ivan says. Alfred hugs back and presses his nose close to Ivan’s neck.

“‘Course, babe. It’s me we’re talking about here,” Alfred jokes but there’s no doubt he stands taller when he steps back from Ivan. “Just sit tight and I’ll bring it over.”


End file.
